Charms Class Term 5
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: All my assignments for Hogwarts Charms Class Term #5. Most Recent: Charlie realizes something.
1. Quidditch Betrayal

Title : Quidditch Betrayal

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley (platonic)

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 584

Summary: The events of Oliver Wood's first Quidditch match

Notes:

Charms Class- Assignment 1

Unusual Pairing

Might be a little OOC on Percy's part

* * *

Oliver Wood's brown eyes flew open. Today was the day. It was his first Quidditch match. He jumped out of bed and began getting dressed.

"It's seven am, Oliver," his roommate Percy Weasley complained.

"I can't sleep anymore, my first Quidditch game is today."

The redhead shook his head and said. "That's not for another two and a half hours."

Oliver was already finished getting changed into his Quidditch robes. Percy sighed and felt around for his horn-rimmed glasses on the night stand. Sometimes he cursed the Sorting Hall for not putting him in Ravenclaw like he wanted. Oliver was just as obsessed with Quidditch as Charlie. Although, it was a bit endearing.

"Are you coming or not?"

Percy got out of bed. He had never been much of a morning person especially when he stays up late to get his homework done. He clumsily got dressed and followed Oliver down to the common room.

"Hey Oliver, you excited for your first game?" Charlie asked as he walked up to him and his brother.

"Most definitely," Oliver nodded excitedly.

Charlie smiled in a brotherly way and said. "I was incredibly nervous for my first game as well."

About an hour later, the group walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast but Oliver was too nervous to eat so just sat there with Percy and Charlie. He was bubbling with enthusiasm as they walked out to the pitch.

At nine thirty, the match started. Oliver stationed himself at the rings ready to catch the Quaffle. He blocked a few goals from Slytherin. He was starting to feel a little dizzy. Maybe he should've eaten today. Suddenly, a bludger came whizzing towards him and knocked him off his broom. He was immediately taken off the Pitch.

Though, the match continued until the Slytherin seeker caught the snitch. The rest of the team and Percy rushed to see if he was okay.

"Is he okay?" Charlie asked the matron.

Madame Pomfrey frowned and said. "It seems like he has a concussion. He maybe be knocked out for a bit."

"How long is a bit?" Percy asked.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, that's hard to tell. It could be a few days or even longer."

Percy frowned. That means he'll be alone in his dorm.

Percy had been visiting his roommate for the last few days.

"You have to wake up, Wood," he said stoically.

The two boys might be opposites but it seems like they were only ones who understood each other's obsessions. He ended up falling asleep on the bench. It was a restless sleep.

"Percy!"

The startled boy fell off the bench onto the floor. He looked up to see his older brother Charlie.

"What are you doing here?"

"I must've fallen asleep when I was here visiting Oliver," Percy said, getting up from the floor.

Charlie said. "I didn't realize you were close."

Percy nodded. He decided to go clean up for the day. Charms with the Ravenclaws was first.

"How's Oliver?" a blond girl asked.

"He still hasn't woken up, Penelope."

The girl smiled sympathetically. After classes Percy went back to the Hospital Wing.

It was now a week since Oliver's accident, Percy was in the Hospital Wing reading a book when the brunette began to stir. Percy immediately jumped up.

"What happened?"

"You were hit by a bludger at the Quidditch match last Saturday."

Oliver said. "How could Quidditch betray me like that!"

Percy shook his head glad to have his friend back.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Pandora

Title : Curiosity killed the Pandora

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s):

Warnings: Character death

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 503

Summary: It was just a normal day until an untimely death

Notes:

Charms Assignment #2 - Charm to insult Severus Snape

Write about someone inventing something. It can be the charm for the map or something completely different.

Hades: Write about death.

* * *

Pandora Lovegood woke up next to her husband Xenophilius. He was softly snoring next to her his long blond hair draped across the pillow. She giggle, kissed his cheek, got out of bed and made her way down towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, she started the kettle for some tea and began making some breakfast.

"Mummy?"

Pandora turned and smiled at her newly nine-year-old daughter Luna in her pajamas holding her teddy bear smiling widely at her two of her baby teeth missing and her stringy blond hair plastered to her cheek. The little girl looked quite similar to her.

"Morning."

"Morning sweetie, you want some breakfast?"

The little girl nodded and sat down at the table her feet dangling off the edge of the chair. A few minutes later Xenophilius walked in the kitchen greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek and then joined his daughter at their table.

"Morning daddy," Luna greeted her dad smiling widely at him.

He smiled back at her as Pandora handed him some tea. The father and daughter began talking about imaginary creatures as Pandora watched on. Luna was close with both her parents but she definitely shared her dad's beliefs. She finished making breakfast and served it to her beloved husband and daughter.

After breakfast, Pandora went down to her laboratory. She was a spell inventor.

She had made a few spells. She had always been interested in how spells were created since Hogwarts. She had been a Ravenclaw and that's where she also met Xeno. He was a year older in age than her but in her same year. She was charmed by his interesting beliefs to say the least. They got together in their sixth year and married a few months out of Hogwarts. They tried to conceive for about two years and they were finally blessed with Luna nine years ago.

She walked over to the current spell she was working on. She started working on the spell. She couldn't wait to finish it so she would be able to spend more time with her family or so she thought.

Just before lunch as she was testing her spell it backfired and threw her against the wall of her laboratory. The commotion brought her husband down to her laboratory to check on her. She could barely breathe but she lasted long enough to die in her crying husband's arms.

* * *

It was a few days after the untimely death of Pandora. They were holding her private funeral. It was just the family no friends. The family didn't have many friends in the neighborhood. Xeno was now a single father of a nine-year-old girl. How is he going to raise his daughter without his wife's help? Luna walked over to her dad, sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss mummy," she said.

He wrapped his arm around his daughter to comfort her. He will survive raising his daughter on his own.


	3. It Matches Your Eyes

Title : It Matches Your Eyes

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): The Marauders and Lily

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 511

Summary: Lily has a green streak in her red hair

Notes:

Charms Assignment #3 - Barrier Charm

Set in Spring 1977

Might be a little OCC for Lily maybe not

* * *

Lily Evans was on a rampage as she stalked through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Someone had dyed her hair green or actually it was just a streak of green. It made her look like the Great Hall at Christmas.

She knew just who that someone was the prat James Potter. She needed to get to him but how. She first found Peter Pettigrew.

"Pettigrew!" she shouted.

That startled the chubby boy causing him to fall on the ground. She stalked over to the scared boy.

"Don't hurt me," he whimpered.

Lily rolled her eyes at the boy and said. "Where's your leader, Pettigrew. Or I mean Potter?"

"I don't know."

The angry natural redhead stalked away to find the next in command in the group also known as Remus Lupin. She found him walking out of the library.

"Lupin!" she shouted.

The brunette boy wasn't usually surprised at his friend's anger but he thought they were on a first name basis.

"Remus, where's Potter?"

The boy noticed his friend's green hair and held back a laugh.

"Remus, I asked you where Potter was," she said getting impatient with her friend.

The boy shrugged and Lily was getting more frustrated. She walked away from the werewolf but he followed her trying to block her from finding James.

"Evans, nice hair do, It matches your eyes."

She turned to see the second command of the Marauders Sirius Black.

"Black, where is Potter?"

The long haired Marauder glanced over at the brunette boy and said. "Remus, you were supposed to keep Evans from getting to me."

"I tried but you should never mess with an angry redhead despite her hair actually looking like Christmas in the Great Hall."

The green-eyed redhead snapped. "Not helping, Lupin."

Both boys snickered.

"Where is Potter!" Lily screeched.

In unison the two boys said. "Not telling."

She took out her Willow wand and held it to Black's neck threateningly.

"I'm not scared of you, Evans," Sirius smirked.

The redhead groaned and asked again. "Where is Potter!"

"Not telling."

Lily pocketed her wand and tried the nicer approach and asked again but they didn't tell her. These boys will be the death of her especially their leader the arrogant bespectacled toe rag James Potter. She distracted them and figured out where Potter would be hiding the boys dormitory. The boys chased after her but they they turned out to be too slow for her even though she was shorter than them. She barrelled into the boy's dormitory to see Potter lounging on his bed.

"How dare you mess with my hair!" she screeched.

The bespectacled boy smirked and said. "I thought I told Remus and Sirius to keep you from getting here."

"We tried but she's too fast," Sirius said, taking a breath leaning against the bureau. Remus doing the same.

"It matches your eyes, Evans, " Potter smirked.

The redhead yelled. "You better undo this or else!"

"Or else what?"

She couldn't think of an ultimatum so she just gave up and left the room..


	4. Suffocated

Title: Suffocated

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Ron/Hermione,

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 505

Summary: Hermione has something to discuss with Ron

Notes:

Charms Assignment #4

Set in 1999

* * *

Hermione Granger sat on the Gryffindor common room couch studying for her next exam. It wasn't for another few weeks. There was a tap on the window. She got up from the couch, walked over and opened the window. The owl hopped in and Hermione untied the letter from the owl as it hooted. It was another letter from Ron trying to convince to her to quit school. This is the third letter she received in a week. She was starting to feel suffocated. He didn't understand she was happy at Hogwarts finishing her education unlike him and Harry. Though, she doesn't fault them for that. She finished studying later that night and went to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke up in her dorm. She was alone since Lavender was dead and Parvati never wanted to see Hogwarts again. She got out of bed and did her usual routine. She walked down the stairs and went to finally write Ron back. She finished the letter but didn't have the chance to go to the Owlery. She grabbed a quick breakfast in the Great Hall and rushed to class. She was as usual the first one in class. Although, that wasn't saying much since there weren't a lot of seventh years who came back to redo their seventh year. Out of Gryffindor boys, Dean and Seamus came back. Neville was actually the trainee Herbology teacher. A few Slytherins came back namely Draco Malfoy. Not that she cared or anything. After class, she mailed the letter and walked back to the Gryffindor common room and continued studying.

It was now a Hogsmeade weekend, Hermione was waiting for Ron in the 'The Three Broomsticks as she sipped her Butterbeer patiently.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron greeted kissing her cheek.

Hermione groaned in frustration. "I hate that nickname, Ronald."

"Okay, then," he said walking to order a drink from the bar.

Hermione ran through what she was going to say in her head as she waited for Ron.

The redhead in question walked back to the table with a drink in his hand and sat down.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Hermione ran her free hand through her curls. "You've written me three letters this week and I finally wrote you back. I feel sorry for the owls you used."

"Why did you ignore my letters?" Ron asked.

"I've been busy."

The redhead said. "Too busy to write back your boyfriend?"

"I have my studies to finish, Ronald," she said biting her lip.

"I'm sure you can take a break to write back your boyfriend. Your studies are suffocating you."

Hermione practically shouted. "It's you that is suffocating me not my studies!"

"Just because I've written you multiple letters, I'm suffocating you. Bollocks Hermione!"

"I love my studies you have to understand that."

"More than you love me?"

Hermione said. "Unfortunately."

"But I love you so much, Hermione."

The brunette smiled sadly at her ex-boyfriend. She really did feel bad about breaking the redhead's heart.


	5. Pyrophobia

Title: Pyrophobia

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Dean, Seamus

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 510

Summary: Seamus asks what Dean is afraid of

Notes:

Charms Class #5

* * *

Dean Thomas has always been afraid of fire which is ironic now since his best friend was a pyromaniac. It was right after their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Lupin. They were walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Dean?" Seamus asked.

The black boy turned to his best friend. "Yes?"

"If you had faced the boggart, what would've it turned into?" Seamus asked curiously halfway to the seventh floor.

"Not telling." Dean said stubbornly as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The portrait interrupted the argument and asked for the password. Dean recited the password.

Seamus said just as stubbornly continuing the argument after they crawled into the common room. "Dean."

"Not telling."

"I'm your best friend. I won't make fun of you or anything."

Dean sighed and looked into his friend's blue eyes. "I'm afraid of fire."

"Can you tell me why?"

Dean had never told any why he was afraid of fire. It's a deep seated fear. He's been afraid of fire since he was five.

"So?"

Dean sighed. "I'll tell you.

"Let's sit down first and you can tell me," Seamus said gesturing towards the scarlet couch.

Dean nodded as they made their way towards the couch and sat down.

"So, tell me why you're afraid of fire."

Dean began the story.

 _July 1985_

 _It was in the middle of the night when they were visiting his grandfather. There_

 _was a frantic knock on the door. It was one of his grandfather's neighbor saying his grandfather's house was on fire. His mum quickly changed out of her nightdress._

 _"Dean, honey." She said, shaking him awake lightly,_

 _"Mummy, what's wrong?" the little boy asked._

 _"Your grandfather's house is on fire."_

 _Before the little boy could process what his mum had said she pulled him out of bed anxiously and changed him out of his pyjamas and into some clothes. She then picked him up and rushed him out towards her dad's house._

 _The fire burned in front of young Dean's eyes. He hoped his grandfather was okay. He was really attached to his grandfather. Well, he was the only grandfather that he had._

 _A few minutes later, Mr. Peters was escorted out by a fire fighter._

 _"Dad!" Dean's mum yelled._

 _Mr. Peters was checked over then he reunited with his daughter and his grandson._

 _"I'm so glad you're okay, dad."_

 _"I have no idea what caused the fire."_

 _Dean reached out for his beloved grandfather. He cried in his grandfather's arms. From that day on he was afraid of fire. He didn't even want to think about losing his grandfather._

 _End of Flashback_

"So, you're afraid of fire because you were afraid you'd lose your grandfather."

Dean nodded. "Yes. I really didn't want to lose him. I hope nothing happens to you since you're obsessed with fire."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Dean smiled at his best friend.

"It's kind of ironic that you're afraid of fire when you're a Gryffindor, don't ya think."

Dean laughed. "I never thought of it that way."


	6. Darn Divination

Title: Darn Divination

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s):

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 519

Summary: Percy has a dream

Notes:

Charms Class Assignment #6- Bombarda - Write about someone fearing a loved one died in an explosion.

* * *

Percy Weasley woke up with a start. He had that dream again. He never believed in dreams. Divination was the one subject he never understood and never did well in. He hasn't seen his family since they had different opinions on if You-Know-Who was back but that was about two years ago now. He had never dreams like this. He went back to bed.

 _Dream Percy was back with his family. They were fighting in some battle. He didn't know what battle this was. He was paired off with his younger brother Fred. They were battling Death Eaters left and right. He even battled his boss who always called him a different name. He even said he was resigning as he turned his boss into a sea urchin._

 _He was now with Fred, suddenly he did something out of character he told a joke. Fred laughed and then a wall fell down on Fred._

 _End of Dream_

Percy woke up again. He didn't pay much attention to the dream except Fred maybe dying. He worried about his brother and his fate.

It was now May 2nd, he got the call to fight at the 'Battle of Hogwarts' and decided to go apologise to his family and join the fight. He apparated to Hogsmeade and walked towards Hogwarts. It was actually nice to be back at Hogwarts.

"Percy!" his mum yelled running to greet him happily as he walked into the Room of Requirement.

He smiled and let his mum hug him. It was the least he could do.

"Nice for you to join us finally," his older brothers Bill and Charlie said.

He really admired his older brothers and hated when they were mad at him. His younger brothers that were present looked okay with him being back. He was paired off with Fred. This is getting too close to his dream. He even battled his boss who always called him the wrong named and he resigned but not before turning him into a sea urchin. He found Fred again and they battled more death eaters.

"You gotta be joking, Perce." Fred chuckled loudly.

A second later, a wall crumbled behind them and Fred was under the wall. This is where his dream always ended. He ran back to the wall to check if Fred was okay. He dragged his brother's body out from the under the wall. He hopes he's not dead.

"Fred." He said shaking his brother.

There was no response from him. He shook him again. He started to cry. This was all his fault just because of a joke. He carried the body to where all the other dead bodies were. George was understandably distraught when he found out. He had just lost his twin. His other half.

"You can blame me for Fred's death, if you want." Percy offered. "It is my fault."

George didn't respond to his older brother. He just continued crying. Percy wasn't one to initiate affection. George threw himself at his older brother a while later and the two brothers comforted each other for the rest of the day.


	7. Protection in the Blood

Title: Protection in Blood

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s):

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 503

Summary: Michael Thomas leaves his wife and child.

Notes:

Charms Class Assignment #7- Blood Bond Charm

Contains sorta of an OC but connected to a canon character.

Michael Thomas woke up next to his sleeping wife on a cold March night in 1980. He carefully kissed her on the forehead and got out of bed. Once out of their room, he slowly crept to his son's nursery. He opened the door and walked in. His precious two month old son Dean Michael Thomas was sleeping peacefully in his crib. He leaned over the crib and kissed his son's forehead. He wrote a quick note to his wife on some stationary:

Deb,

I love you and Dean so much but I must go."

Mike

He put it on the kitchen table. After that, he quietly summoned his suitcase. This is not the only secret he had kept from his beloved wife.

His name last name wasn't actually 'Thomas' it was Shacklebolt. He was a part of the formerly Pureblood wizard family 'The Shacklebolts' along with his older brothers Lionel and Kingsley. He had given Deborah a fake last name when they first met a few years ago in a pub. This was necessary because the Death Eaters were asking him to join and he vehemently refused and went into hiding falling for a muggle wasn't part of the plan but a happy surprise. Their son Dean was another happy surprise. It was time to face the death eaters again. He was cornered by death eaters a few days after he left his beloved wife and child.

"We meet again, Thomas or should I say Shacklebolt," the head death eater sneered at him.

"We do."

"Will you join us?"

"Never!" He exclaimed.

The death eaters sighed and took out his wand.

"You'll have to kill me first!"

The death eater flicked his wand in his hand for a bit actually considering the idea.

"I dare you!" he said courageously his Gryffindor side showing. He hoped if his son was a wizard he'd be a Gryffindor.

The death eater pointed their wand at Michael for a second and uttered the killing curse and the brave man crumpled to the ground. His last thought was of his precious son and wife. That caused a blood bond Charm to be cast on his sleeping son miles away.

The two month old baby woke up suddenly bawling his eyes out.

"Dean, sweetie?" Mrs. Thomas asked sleepily walking towards her son's crib. She expected her husband to take this shift.

The baby wailed. Deborah picked her son up and cradled him to her bosom. He must be hungry. She quickly fed her son. He calmed down after that she put him down. She walked down to the kitchen and found the note her hushed left. She crumbled on the floor and started to cry. How was she supposed to raise their son by herself?

A few days later, Kingsley was called out to the sight of another murder by death eaters. He wasn't expecting to find his baby brother's body. He was as stoic as ever at the scene but once he got home he started bawling.


	8. Braking Problems

Title: Braking Problems

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Aidan Lynch

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 505

Summary: Aidan Lynch's unfortunate mishaps when the braking charm doesn't work.

Notes:

Charms Class Assignment #8- Braking Charm

* * *

Aidan Lynch loved Quidditch. He loved the wind in his raven hair and the rush of catching the Golden Snitch. Though, the downside in some opinions of Quidditch was all the crash rates especially his crash rate. So, that's why the ministry put a braking charm on all the brooms. It was probably just his former Gryffindor side and all the recklessness.

It was the Quidditch World Cup. He was playing against the Viktor Krum the world-renowned seeker at the age of eighteen. It made Aidan feel insecure a bit. He had barely been recruited for the team when he was eighteen. He's been on the team four years now. He couldn't believe he was already in the Quidditch World Cup. It usually took someone ages to be in this prestigious event. He wished his parents could be here but they were muggles and didn't approve of his magic.

The referee opened the box that held all the Quidditch balls. The Snitch flew in front of the two seekers teasingly.

"Mount your brooms." The referee Ludo Bagman instructed.

Both teams mounted their respective brooms. Aidan was riding his beloved Firebolt. Though the whole team rode, Firebolts. Ludo Bagman blew his whistle and they flew in the air. Aidan was in his element. Most of the time he was slightly clumsy on the ground but when it came to the air he was like a bird. That might explain why the Sorting Hat briefly considered Ravenclaw but ultimately decided on Gryffindor.

He searched through the air for any glimpse of gold. He flew in circles for a few minutes until he finally got a glimpse of gold. He flew towards the little gold ball but Viktor caught sight of it too. They flew towards the ground towards the Snitch but Viktor pulled out of his dive but the braking charm on Aidan's broom had failed so he crashed on the ground. Damn the breaks.

Many Medi wizards and witches rushed out to the field to fix him up. He mounted his broom again to multiple cheers from Ireland's supporters. He searched for the Snitch more. One of the beaters hit a bludger towards Krum breaking his nose. Suddenly he dove he had seen the Snitch but to no avail he had hit the ground a second time. Darn the brakes again. This time he was completely knocked out not only by the impact but also by the angry Veela that stampeded over him. He didn't like girls fighting over him especially Veelas.

He woke up a few minutes later very dazed. He laid on the cot for a few minutes and he was helped off by one of his teammates. He was still dazed and confused. He remembers riding on one of his teammate's brooms. His teammate helped him off his broom and walked him back to the bench. He could hear the cheers of Ireland's supporters but he didn't remember anything which sucks because he may not be in the Quidditch World Cup ever again.


	9. Kiss the Girl

Title: Kiss the Girl

Rating: T

WC: 535

Halloween Event -Costume Party

Charms #9 - Bubblehead Charm write a mermaid! Or Merman AU

* * *

A blond merman was swimming around tending the plates in the royal gardens . His name was Neville Longbottom. Even with his blond hair he didn't think he was the most attractive merman in the sea. All the mermaids didn't give him the time of day. He was out of luck then. He had always been good with plants.

"Neville?"

He turned to see the reigning princess Hermione. Like every other merman in the kingdom he had a infatuation with her.

"You must be starving, I brought out some food."

Neville's stomach rumbled and Hermione let out a giggle which he thought was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. He cursed himself there's no way a princess would give him the time of day let alone a regular girl.

"So, what do you say?"

"Sure."

They swam down to a spot and sat on their tails. Neville had a scarlet tail while Hermione had a copper tail with a matching seashell bra. Neville thought it really brought out her chocolate brown eyes.

"Neville?"

He turned to her again.

"How did you become some good with plants?"

Neville said. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about that.

Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Neville sighed. "I've always had a hard time making friends. I'm sure you don't know anything about that."

"Actually, I can empathize."

Neville gaped at her. "But you're a princess."

"Royalty is not what's it's all cracked up to be." She sighed stretching out on the ocean floor.

Neville nodded still shocked.

"I usually retreat to my private library."

Neville remarked. "We're not so different."

"We're not. Maybe I could show you some time." She offered.

"Maybe."

Suddenly Hermione reached over and took Neville's calloused hand. Neville warmed at the contact as Hermione smiled. Suddenly the king called Hermione inside.

In the rush, Hermione kissed Neville's cheek and swam away. Neville had a dazed look on his face as he watched her swim towards the castle.

It was a couple days later, Neville was back in the gardens tending the plants when Hermione swam towards him.

"Hello your highness."

Hermione said. "You don't have to call me your highness, Hermione is just fine."

"Okay, your highness -er- I mean Hermione."

"How about I show you my library today," she suggested casually.

Neville said. "Are you sure I'm allowed in the castle?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"I'm just the help."

Hermione took his hand and pulled him inside the castle without another word. Neville looked around the corridors of the castle. He's never been in a castle before.

Finally, they reached the door of her library and Hermione pushed it open. Neville was amazed at the sight.

"Isn't it something?" Hermione asked.

"It sure is."

Hermione swam over to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a book.

"I don't suppose you have any books on plants?"

Hermione said. "I may have a few, I can show you."

Neville nodded and allowed her to pull him towards the bookcase. The next thing he knew she kissed him fully on the lips.

"You can do better than the garden help, Hermione."

"I want you."

He was surprised but didn't question it anymore.


	10. Midnight Realizations

Assignment #10, fifth term, Charms class, the Cartwalling Charm

Title: Midnight Relizations

Word Count: 559

Due Date: 11/11/16

Other:

Unusual Ship

Minor Pairing

* * *

Charlie Weasley woke up in his dorm. It was time like these that he was glad that there was only one other boy in his dorm and he was a heavy sleeper. Charlie got out of bed and quietly snuck out of the dorm. He snuck down to the deserted Gryffindor common room. The only light was the light of the full moon outside the window. Charlie would stop and look but he was on a mission. He was also glad that his older brother Bill was Head Boy meaning he had his own room on the other side of the castle. He tiptoed through the common room even though you didn't need to. He crawled out of the common room onto the seventh floor. The corridor was deserted which wasn't surprising since it was after curfew. He walked down the empty corridors. There was something about the corridors at night.

"Weasley!" A voice shouted.

He suddenly froze in his spot. There was a familiar laugh and Charlie turned around to see his best friend Dora Tonks with her trademark bubblegum pink pixie cut.

"Bloody hell! Nymphadora you scared me." He exclaimed.

"Charles, don't call me that!"

The redhead smirked. "As long as you don't call me, Charles."

"Deal."

"What are you doing here?"

Dora said. "I'm surprised you didn't invite me."

"I learned my lesson."

Dora said. "Actually, it's kind of surprising that you snuck out."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't expect a prefect to break rules."

Charlie smirked. "Prefects can break rules too."

"Obviously."

The two of them walked the deserted halls of Hogwarts for a while.

"Ya know, I'm glad no one else joined me besides you."

Before Dora could respond Charlie heard the meow of a certain annoying cat. Charlie carefully pushed Dora into a broom closet.

"Watch it."

He slapped his big hand over her mouth.

"What's going on?"

"Filch is coming."

Dora nodded. The two best friends stayed in the broom closet.

Charlie doesn't know what it was but he couldn't stop looking at Dora in the dim light of the broom closet. She looked absolutely beautiful with her trademark bubblegum pink hair.

"What are you looking at?"

Charlie's ears turned pink in a Weasley blush as Dora's blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

The next thing the redhead knew he was cupping his best friend's face in his calloused hands and leaning into kiss those red lips. He'll blame it on the adrenaline tomorrow unless she liked it.

She surprisingly returned the kiss just as passionately. He didn't expect that one bit as he tangled his hands in her bubblegum pink hair. The two friends were too busy snogging to hear the door open.

"Well, well."

Charlie pulled away from Dora to see his smirking older brother.

"I'll take a few points from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and won't write mum that I caught you snogging Dora," Bill said.

"Deal."

Bill closed the door and left his brother with his possible new girlfriend. Charlie and Dora followed him out a few minutes later. Charlie walked Dora back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Good night, Charlie." She smiled at him.

"Night, Dora."

She crawled back into the Hufflepuff common room. Charlie walked back to Gryffindor tower, recited the password and walked in. He walked up to his dorm and crawled into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
